


It's been about forty years (And you still look so damn good)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Its been almost forty years since that day their wishes went away. Diana doesn't expect to see her here. Doesn't expect to see her look so damn young still.But she's happy to hear that laugh again.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, mentions - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	It's been about forty years (And you still look so damn good)

She doesn’t notice her at first. The last time she’d seen her, she’d been laying on the cold tarmac more cheetah than human. Her hair is blonder than it had been the last time she’d seen her in her human form. There’s a glint of mischief in her eyes and happiness that Diana had hoped she would once again find.

What she can’t help but smile at is the Wonder Woman face mask Barbara is wearing.

She knows it's to mock her, but she still can’t help but smile.

She’s wearing a Batman one.

She’d just worn it to me a meeting with Bruce who was funding the new wing of the museum she was overseeing in Metropolis.

He hadn’t found it quite as amusing as she had. Clark had laughed though and Lois.

She hadn’t seen Barbara in almost forty years. Yet she hadn’t aged a day.

“You look like you have so many questions and you’re not quite sure where to start.” Barbara states, looking at Diana amused as they lean against the railings overlooking the bay, a short distance away you can almost see the Gotham city skyline.

“I’m assuming by the mask you’d know I’d be here?” Diana says, amused as she watches Barbara fake being shocked.

“Oh Diana, that would imply that I’ve been following you.” She could tell Barbara was grinning underneath the mask, blue eyes sparkling.

“Are you saying you weren’t?” The Amazonian arched her eyebrows.

“Okay, so maybe I was, thought I’d catch up with you after all these years.” Barbara shrugged. “So how you been, hows the kids?”

“I do not have any children and I think you know that.” Diana huffed out a laugh. “Are you going to explain to me how you’re here, how you haven’t aged?”

“I went on an expedition after I left Washington.” Barbara begins, swallowing. “I ended up getting involved in a bit of a scuffle, lost some good men, and also ended up in a ritual blood sacrifice to the god Urzkartaga.”

“The God Urzkartaga?” Diana practically gaped at her. “The Cheetah God?”

“Well it also may not have exactly been an accident that I ended up there.” Barbara grinned and shrugged as Diana rolled her eyes. “Then a couple of years later I bumped into a friend of yours Circe, I did a deal, killed some people and now I don’t need to kill anymore to transform.”

“You killed…” Barbara gripped the bar of the railing hard, denting it with her fingers.

“Calm down, Wonder Woman, they were bad dudes, well, Circe said they were anyway.” The woman shrugged. “Plus, it was years ago and you didn’t hear about it.”

“Their families...” Diana began to argue.

“Didn’t have any, I checked.” The former Geologist said. “I still have my humanity Diana, but I couldn’t go back to being ordinary, everyone wants to be incredible, we can’t all be Amazons.”

“You were already incredible to me.” Diana shook her head, beginning to fidget and pull at the dark blue blazer she was wearing.

“I was until Steve came back.” Barbara smiles sadly. She watches as Diana looks away from her and allows herself to take Diana in. A perfectly fitted, expensive blue Armani suit. She looks beautiful and breathtakingly as always, whilst she stood in jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

“You didn’t stop being incredible even when he came back, I went back for you, after it all and you were just gone, I wanted to make it right.” Diana tries to reach for Barbara’s hand but she removes it from the rail.

“Nearly forty years have gone by, since that day, that awful fucking day.” Barbara grimaced but then laughed. “We thought that was back though, look around now, wars, Supermen, a man who dresses like a bat, a poison plant lady with a clown girlfriend robbing banks, a fucking pandemic.”

“Well…” Diana begins but is cut off.

“Wait, I take that back, I like Ivy and Harley, I don’t know why I mentioned them, Harley’s a little annoying but got to respect Ivy and her ability to hypnotize men with her pheromones and then turn them into plants.”

“Yes, I’ve had the pleasure of meeting them both.” Diana narrowed her eyes as Barbara laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

“I know you did.” She smirked. “Ivy told me she got a giant Venus flytrap to eat you and then Harley punched you with a jack in the box.”

“It was not my finest moment, I underestimated them.” Wonder woman shrugged but couldn’t help but smile as Barbara laughed. “Is there some sort of Friday coffee meet up between women who like to break the law?”

“I will not confirm nor deny it.” Barbara shrugged. “But it was Ivy’s idea that I come here, she thinks I need closure and that holding it in for forty years isn’t good for you.”

“You could have come to me before, I would have seen you, I would have heard you out.” Diana reached out successfully this time and grabbed Barbara’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be.” Barbara squeezed Diana’s hands in hers. “I got that you loved him and he was suddenly back to life and anything that had been growing between us was suddenly gone but you didn’t even acknowledge it and then you wanted to take away something that made me feel more than what I was.”

“I had to.” The Amazon looked away. “We needed to renounce those wishes.”

“I know that but it still fucking hurt and I knew that every time something like this happened, you’d have to sacrifice each time and I couldn’t bare for you to have to sacrifice anything that was happening with us again to save the world because I would have chosen you over the world each time.”

Silence falls between them.

“I have a calling; I have to help others,” Diana says softly. “But I would never sacrifice how I began to feel for you, I have never forgotten you, Barbara, I looked for you for years.”

“I know, I stopped you every time you got close.” Barbara smiles behind her mask. “You won’t like my friends; we do bad things together.”

“You won’t like mine; they tend to put your friends in jail,” Diana replies smiling. “Maybe we could start with a coffee meet up, obviously not on the day that you meet up with your criminal friends.”

Barbara laughs and Diana feels her heart swell. She thinks of Steve and his willingness for her to love again.

So maybe they were on the wrong teams when it came to justice.

So were Bruce and Selina.

“Does Selina Kyle come to your meetings?” Diana asks suddenly.

“Catwoman?” Barbara asks amused. “She sure does, you friends?”

“She is close to my friend.” Diana points to her mask and Barbara nods.

“Going to ask him for dating tips on how to date criminals but also arrest them?” Barbara gets the mischievous look back in her eyes again. “I hear they do a lot of working out their stress on rooftops, we could try it?”

“I think…I’d like that but coffee first.” Diana blushes as Barbara grins.

“Coffee first, rooftop shenanigans later, I can get behind that.” Barbara laughs as Diana rolls her eyes. 

Maybe 2020 wasn’t the worst year after all.


End file.
